dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 42
Episode 42 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 41 Next: Episode 43 Highlights * Ben's first time on a DP camera. * Josh Moronstein on demonic coloring books. Part One The show begins with Scotty and TJ pointing out how Scotty isn't mentioned in the intro and the peasants then bring up their new Alienware computer to host the show. They claim that if 30 people sign up for Audible trials then Ben will appear live on camera. They play a Joshua Moronstein video in which he rants about demonic coloring books being given to kids in schools because political laws allowed religions to do so. It was purely satirical, but Josh, of course, blamed Satan himself. Because the Dark Lord's best way to get to children is with evil coloring books. They play a video of the stick with tits, Laci Green, making a video on tour about Sam Pepper grabbing random women's asses on the street. Ben compared Pepper's look to the head singer of a 90's boy band. TJ talks about how the feminists are too quick to convict before being willing to have a discussion about pretty much anything. Technical bullshit ensued and TJ tried to juggle to entertain the audience. Part 2 The peasants return, playing the theme a second time. They play a Mild Jill for America video talking about how ISIS is evil and they need to secure the good old Ah-Murican border. Scotty calls him a Chuck Norris wannabee and TJ said he'd like to smash Bill's face in with a brick. Bill concludes that nobody should trust Obama because he's black. They play a video by The Factual Feminist about women in video games and how adult women aren't the key demographic. TJ nearly fell asleep and called her video boring. He brought up the hypocrisy of Feminists putting sexual content all over their videos. Scotty was confused if she was for or against Anita and TJ clarified she was against the average Feminist rhetoric. They took a break. They returned to watch a video by a retard who claims that the moon, space station, and atmosphere, are all a hologram and that it's a huge conspiracy started by the government. He compares space to an ocean and claims meteors are old skittles. TJ summarized the video as some crazy shit. Ben claimed the next video was among the most requested, a series of prank calls trolling some white mother with the allure of tickets to a spit-swapping make-out shoots and ladders match between John Cena and The Undertaker. The mother talked as if wrestling ruined her entire family. TJ and Ben talk about getting Cena on the show and Ben talks about why Cena is a piece of shit. Middle of Part 2 The peasants play a Fox News video about the US bombing ISIS and the peasants discuss how it only further encourages more and more terrorism. Some dumb fuckers on the panel talk about how the US has made zero progress in months and don't stop to think about the obvious reason why the same old tactics aren't working. They play a video about a couple of fatass cops trying to inspect some Mexican guy's house without a warrant. They claimed to be looking for a fugitive. They briefly talk about the shirts, show some people wearing the shirts, and move onto a break. They return and play a video about Tucker Carlson complaining that people are trying to change Popeye's design for a new modern take by removing his tattoo and his smoking pipe. TJ claimed this Popeye should be shot. Carlson later said that liberals must be to blame for this redesign. They played some boring shit about the NFL. They later moved into a video about various government officials admitting their past drug use, including Obummer. They played a video about Sean Hannity being happy that he got beat as a child and encouraging his shitty fans to do the same thing. They took another break. End of Part 2 When the peasants returned, Ben showed up on the TJ cam but with a hockey mask. They moved into fan questions. Egghead and a witless moron called Remarkable Republican were among the fans. After the questions, the peasants brought the show to a close. Quotes * "You know what, I love these conservative cuntbags, I would love to just pound this guy's fucking face in with a cinderblock" -TJ talking about Wild Bill * "I just wish his dad was still around to punch him (Sean Hannity) in the face" -TJ * "Why don't you take your loaded presuppositional question and shove it right up your ass!?" -Scotty responding to the Remarkable Republican's bullshit * "I'm afraid of your stupidity" -Scotty's response to Remarkable Republican's stupid question Trivia * People ask TJ for pictures of Ben all the time, TJ often sends them a picture of Ben 10 or Uncle Ben's rice in response. * Josh Moronstein is fat Jesus. * Galen compares Scotty to Ed McMahon. * The first half begins experiencing technical issues about 5 minutes near the end. * Wild Bill claims that ISIS would vote Democrat. * If Ben doesn't drink alcohol every two hours, he will die. * TJ has no problem with consensual cannibalism. * TJ hates Ron Paul's cult-like following. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes